Summerheat
by shakamia
Summary: Just read the title


**Summerheat**

Lian

Summer : Heat

Note : After FN. M/A.

Je revenais de Terminal City en moto, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne dans les rues et je filais à toute allure.

J'aurais aimé aller directement au Crash mais il fallait d'abord que je parle à Max. On avait besoin de ravitaillement ; tous les jours de plus en plus de transgéniques arrivaient à Terminal City et ça demandait une grande organisation.

Le monde entier nous avait découverts 3 mois auparavant et la situation ne semblait pas spécialement s'améliorer mais ça n'empirait pas non plus. Il faudrait du temps; nous le savions tous. La population s'était aperçue que le nombre de délits et d'agressions n'avait pas augmenté, nous avions donc un peu de répit et le siège avait été levé. Les séries X étaient relativement bien acceptées mais avec les transhumains c'était plus difficile. Ils faisaient peur.

Donc, pour en revenir à Max, j'avais espéré lui parler par téléphone et régler rapidement cette affaire mais j'étais tombé sur son répondeur. Cela n'aurait pas été urgent, j'aurais laissé un message mais là…j'ai ensuite téléphoné à Logan, elle n'était pas avec lui à la maison, il était seul depuis que Joshua vivait en permanence à Terminal City.

Je suis passé au Crash et là, il n'y avait que Sketchy. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas vue. Où pouvait elle bien être ? Je me suis dit qu'elle était certainement chez elle puisqu'elle avait gardé son appartement même si elle avait également une chambre à Terminal City.

Je me suis arrêté devant chez elle, je suis rapidement monté par les escaliers et là, je suis resté scotché. Max était dans le couloir. Je la vis attraper un gars et le pousser violemment contre le mur. Je démarrais au quart de tour, prêt à lui donner un coup de main lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ca m'a stoppé dans mon élan. Je n'étais qu'à quelque mètre d'elle lorsque je reconnus immédiatement les symptômes. Elle était en nage, sa peau exaltait une odeur musquée et elle semblait déchaînée. Elle avait déjà ouvert sa porte d'entrée et c'est là que je décidais d'agir. Si je ne faisais rien, elle allait se réveiller demain à côté d'un type qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas et elle allait s'en vouloir, je commençais à la connaître.

Je l'attrapais par la taille et la maintins fermement contre moi. Elle lâcha ce gars. Je l'avais poussé plus loin, il était assis par terre et regardait la scène se demandant qui je pouvais bien être. La surprise ne la fit pas réagir tout de suite. Elle commença ensuite à se débattre et je fus obligé de la lâcher, elle était trop forte. Elle se retournait et je vis dans ses yeux que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Je réagis avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit.

A Toi tu te casses ! Tout de suite !

M Alec !

Le type ne demanda pas son reste, et je poussais Max à l'intérieur.

Elle s'assit sur le sofa, elle me fusillait du regard, sa respiration se faisait plus forte.

M Tu me pourriras la vie jusqu'au bout, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

A Je suis là pour toi, pour t'éviter de faire une erreur que tu regretterais demain matin.

M Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, je savais qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, qu'elle allait regretter tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire, quoique, peut-être pas. Je quittais ma veste et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je pris une serviette que je passais sous l'eau froide pour la lui mettre sur le front en attendant que la baignoire soit remplie. Il fallait absolument que sa température redescende. Lorsque je me suis retourné, elle était dans l'encadrement, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte dans une posture d'attente, un petit peu aguicheuse. Elle ne portait plus de t-shirt, seulement son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle et son pantalon en cuir. J'avais les yeux rivés sur elle, je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de son corps.

M Alors Alec, tu ne dis plus rien ? Aurais-je réussi à te faire taire et à t'enlever ton petit sourire sarcastique ?

Elle s'approchait dangereusement de moi, son regard avait changé, il n'y avait plus cette haine mais plutôt la flamme du désir et ça me faisait peur. Gérer la haine de Max était totalement dans mes capacités mais sa libido, c'était déjà beaucoup plus compliqué.

Je n'ai jamais eu envie de Max, si peut être un peu, bon d'accord ; physiquement, elle était parfaite, la perfection faite Manticore mais son caractère avait un effet répulsif sur moi. Nous semblions être incapables de nous entendre, même si je devais bien avouer que nos rapports s'étaient améliorés depuis quelques mois.

Je déglutis, elle s'avançait, elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi et je continuais à reculer pour me retrouver coincer contre le lavabo. J'étais comme tétanisé, j'avais également des gênes de félins et j'avais très peur de répondre aux signaux qu'elle m'envoyait, dont j'étais littéralement bombardé.

A Max, attends...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en dire plus, elle pressait ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle s'était enroulée autour de moi telle une liane ; je ne répondis pas tout de suite, son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres… Mais son baiser était agressif, comme elle, il ne me laissait aucun répit, c'en était presque douloureux, elle essayait de forcer la barrière de mes dents. Et elle se collait tellement à moi que je sentais mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras se faire de plus en plus forte. Elle était moite, et sa peau semblait être en feu.

Le nom de Logan s'inscrit tout à coup dans ma tête. Je la repoussais brusquement. Elle se décrocha de moi. Elle me faisait face.

A Logan !

M C'est du sexe que je veux. Logan et moi, on ne peut même pas se toucher et j'en crève .

Tout en me faisant cette confidence, elle m'arracha mon t-shirt. Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. Elle ne s'était que rarement confiée à moi ; en fait c'était la deuxième fois. La première fois, elle m'avait parlé de Ben, et finalement elle s'était pardonnée, je n'étais plus le fantôme de sa culpabilité.

A peine m'avait elle dit ça qu'elle se pressait à nouveau contre moi pour reprendre ma bouche et je me laissais faire, j'étais encore sous le choc de cette confession. Je laissais sa langue glisser contre la mienne ; lorsque je l'ai finalement serrée dans mes bras, elle se fit plus douce, moins agressive, plus tendre. Je sentais sa peau contre la mienne et j'aimais cette sensation, cette douceur, cette évidence. La température de la pièce semblait avoir prit une dizaine de degrés. Mes mains remontaient le long de son dos et en même temps, je sentais le feu monter. On aurait dit que ma température s'élevait en même temps que la sienne.

Je savais que si ça continuait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, j'étais fini. J'essayais d'enlever ses bras d'autour de mon cou mais sa force était décuplée par le désir.

Je la portais alors jusqu'à la baignoire et je mettais l'eau froide à fond. Je réussi à la détacher de moi. Je la regardais tout en la maintenant par les poignets sous le jet d'eau glacé. Je la maintins ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres virent au bleu. J'étais également frigorifié.

Je sortis alors de la baignoire, la laissant sous l'eau qui continuait à ruisseler sur sa peau. Elle ne semblait plus trop réagir. Je suis allé prendre mon portable dans ma veste dans l'entrée pour joindre Original Cindy. C'était la seule à pouvoir s'occuper de Max.

OC Alec, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger.

A C'est Max, elle a besoin de toi.

OC Qu'est ce qui se passe avec mon p'tit chou ?

A Viens tout de suite. On est chez vous.

Je suis sorti dans le couloir, j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi et je me suis laissé glisser pour m'asseoir par terre contre la porte d'entrée. J'ai attendu Original Cindy, là, seul, mouillé. J'étais vidé, cette séance m'avait complètement vidé. Je me suis passé la main dans les cheveux, ils étaient encore trempés. Je regardais dans le vide quand…

OC Alec…

Je levais la tête, OC avait l'air inquiète, c'était certainement à cause de moi, de mon état.

A Elle est là, occupe t'en bien.

Je me suis levé, je vis OC entrer et dans l'entrebâillement, j'aperçus Max, elle leva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle tremblait, elle semblait être à nouveau elle même.

Je suis rentré chez moi, je n'avais plus du tout envie de sortir.

Max

J'étais sous ma douche, je ne sentais même plus que l'eau est gelée, je me sentais toute engourdie, de la tête aux pieds. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, je fixais toujours le mur en face de moi, là où il était peu de temps auparavant.

J'étais seule. Il était parti, il m'avait laissée là. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce que je lui ai fait… On avait réussi à passer par dessus nos mauvais caractères respectifs, à dépasser tous les malentendus et anciennes querelles et là c'est fini. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui… Je savais que c'était lui lorsque je l'embrassais mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. C'était le dernier de mes soucis, je voulais du sexe et à ce moment là, je le voulais lui ; c'était comme si je l'avais vu avec d'autres yeux.

Et ensuite il a eu l'air si…perdu et blessé lorsque je l'ai entre aperçu par la porte. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un regard si…en fait je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir fait ça. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, de penser à lui. Oh mon dieu ! Et Logan…À aucun moment je n'ai pensé à lui, il était même le dernier de mes soucis. La façon qu'il avait eu de me regarder lorsque je lui avais dit « C'est du sexe que je veux. Logan et moi, on ne peut même pas se toucher et j'en crève ». Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire ça ? Lui comme moi n'avions pas l'habitude de nous faire des confidences…Il faut que j'arrête de penser.

J'ai arrêté l'eau et je suis sortie de la baignoire. Mes cheveux dégoulinaient, j'étais débout dans une flac. Il fallait que je me change ; je me suis déshabillée pour m'envelopper dans un peignoir sec.

Je suis ensuite allée dans le salon. Il n'était pas là, il était parti. J'ai ouvert en grand les fenêtres, il fallait refroidir l'appartement, évacuer la tension, les effluves de phéromones qui saturaient complètement la pièce. Il me semblait que ce qui s'était passé était visible partout. Ma température était redescendue mais je ne me sentais pas encore totalement à l'abri ; j'avais éprouvé un tel feu, un tel désir lorsque je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras.

Je me suis assise sur le canapé, j'ai replié mes genoux pour me mettre en boule, j'avais besoin de me calmer, je regardais partout, il semblait que tout était différent.

Je commençais à trembler, je savais que c'était les derniers effets de ma crise, de mes chaleurs. Il fallait que je me calme, que je respire lentement et profondément. Tout était silencieux. C'est la que j'ai entendu quelque chose, une respiration profonde provenant du couloir. Et puis des pas, une voix…

OC Alec…

Il est resté.

A Elle est là, occupe t'en bien.

La porte s'est ouverte et dans l'entrebâillement, je vis Alec, nos regards se croisèrent, j'ai eu l'impression que ça s'était passé au ralenti. Il semblait vide de toute émotion, et si fatigué que je me suis sentie coupable.

Original Cindy s'est précipitée vers moi et m'a prise dans ses bras.

OC Mon p'tit chou, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

M Oh, Cindy, si tu savais...

OC Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quand j'ai vu la tête du beau gosse j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

M Non et dans un sens c'est même pire…Tu sais que j'ai des gènes de requin et de félin, entre autres.

OC Oui…

M Il n'y a pas que des avantages, tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé de périodes pendant lesquelles j'étais un peu…comment dire, sans contrôle.

OC Tes chaleurs…Mon dieu ! Tu t'es jetée sur le beau gosse

M Oui…Ce n'était pas prémédité ! En fait j'ai lutté toute la journée, je ne suis pas allée à TC et puis j'ai finalement ramassé un type dans un bar, je ne me souviens même pas de son nom, je ne sais même pas si je lui ai demandé. Dans ces cas là, le désir devient trop fort et je ne me contrôle plus. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que j'assouvisse mes désirs. Généralement je ramasse un type dans un bar…C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait même si le lendemain je me sens minable, au moins ce désir n'est plus présent, il ne me dévore plus les entrailles….

Bref, Alec est arrivé au moment où j'allais entrer dans l'appartement. Il a viré ce gars et il m'a poussée pour me faire entrer. Rien qu'en me voyant il savait ce qui m'arrivait. Il a essayé de s'occuper de moi et je me suis jetée sur lui ; tu te rends comptes, il était là pour m'aider, m'éviter de faire une chose que j'aurais regretté et je me suis littéralement jeté sur lui. Il m'a repoussée. Il m'a fait prendre une douche froide pour calmer mes ardeurs.

OC Max…

M Je n'ai rien trouvé à lui dire. Je me sens tellement nulle, coupable.

OC Viens là mon pt'it chou. Original Cindy te dit d'arrêter de te torturer, ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'es pas parfaite même si tu as le potentiel pour.

Original Cindy s'est occupée de moi, elle m'a bordée mais je ne me suis pas endormie tout de suite même si j'étais fatiguée, vidée par la soirée. Mon esprit était en ébullition.

Malgré le soutien de Cindy, je ne me sentais pas réellement mieux. Ca me travaillait. J'ai commencé à repenser au déroulement de cette soirée. Son arrivé, lorsqu'il a viré ce type, qu'il ne m'a pas écoutée et que je me suis retrouvée seule sur le sofa, lui dans la salle de bain.

Le désir était toujours là, quasiment encore plus fort depuis qu'il était près de moi ; je l'ai vu ôter sa veste d'un mouvement souple. Je pouvais voir ses muscles bouger sous le t-shirt, il est bien fait. Je n'ai pensé à rien, juste à son corps que j'avais envie de toucher ; j'avais de plus en plus chaud et j'ai retiré mon débardeur. Ma pudeur habituelle était le dernier de mes soucis, elle s'était envolée durant la journée pour complètement disparaître au moment où je l'ai vu.

Le regard qu'il a eu lorsqu'il s'est tourné vers moi dans la salle de bain, il a été surpris et il avait l'air…d'avoir peur. Mon dieu je lui ai fait peur ! Je ne voulais pas penser à ça.

Les sensations que j'avais ressenties durant cette rapide étreinte sont remontées. Je n'avais pas approché un homme depuis…Stop ! C'est d'Alec dont tu parles ! Celui qui a tendance à te demander de l'aide pour que tu le sortes des pires ennuis ! Celui qui t'horripile au plus haut point, celui qui…

Il avait été…attentionné, tendre même pour autant que je puisse m'en souvenir. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça…Pas que je l'imaginais mais...

Lorsqu'il m'a prise dans ses bras, c'était…agréable, oui et même plus, c'était ça. Je sentais encore ses mains sur moi. Je m'étais sentie bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, ce n'était pas…ça m'avait semblé presque naturel. Et ce baiser…bien qu'il ait commencé de façon tout à fait désagréable ; lorsqu'il s'est laissé faire, c'était…c'était…il y avait une telle chaleur, tendresse…Décidément, Alec tendre ?

Repenser à lui m'a donné chaud, et j'ai commencé à faire des pompes, et puis une petite douche froide juste après.

Je me suis finalement endormie, déroutée par les sensations que j'avais éprouvées et par ce que je venais de m'apercevoir durant cette soirée peu ordinaire.

Alec

Lorsque j'ai revu Max le lendemain au Jam Pony, la température était descendue entre nous, c'était même glacial. Nous nous sommes dit bonjour, pas un mot de plus, chacun est parti de son côté. Elle semblait être en colère et peut être un peu gênée mais généralement elle préfère être en colère, quant à moi je lui en voulais. De toute façon, même si elle avait tenté de me parler, je ne lui aurais pas laissé l'occasion de rajouter autre chose, je passais le moins de temps possible près d'elle.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait encore donné le mauvais rôle, celui qui aurait cassé son couple avec Logan. Depuis le siège de Terminal City, la situation s'était arrangée entre Logan et moi, on s'entendait mieux. C'était dû au fait qu'elle lui avait finalement dit qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous deux et il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi.

Mais là elle avait failli me refaire plonger dans le rôle du briseur de couple !

Depuis ce jour là, les rares fois que mes discussions avec Max ont été plus longues que « bonjour » et « à demain », c'est lorsque l'on devait régler les affaires de Terminal City. Rien d'autre, j'en avais marre de ces histoires.

C'était difficile, nous avions enfin réussi à nous entendre, et là tout était à recommencer, en même temps, étais-ce bien nécessaire ? Je ne savais plus si j'en avais envie. Il n'y avait pas de haine mais seulement une grande indifférence qui était presque pire.

Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de cette soirée, et mis à part OC, personne ne savait et ne comprenait ce qui se passait entre nous. Pendant environ 2 mois, je ne suis plus allé aussi souvent au Crash, je ne voulais pas lui tomber dessus. J'allais dans d'autres bars, après tout, avant de la rencontrer j'étais seul. Ce n'était pas difficile de recommencer.

J'ai rencontré d'autres personnes, je suis quelqu'un de sociable moi et comme j'avais plus de temps pour moi, j'ai pu rencontrer des filles avec qui je passais du bon temps. Entre ces sorties nocturnes, Terminal City et mon boulot, je ne voyais plus trop ceux de Jam Pony que je fréquentais auparavant, je ne les voyais quasiment qu'au boulot.

Les gens se posaient des questions, même Logan. Il me coinça un jour où il était venu à Terminal City pour parler à Dix de différents programmes informatiques.

L Alec, je peux te parler ?

A Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L C'est à toi de me le dire. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre Max et toi ?

A De quoi tu parles ?

L Je parle de vous 2, vous ne vous parlez plus, vous vous évitez franchement.

A Max et moi n'avons jamais été réellement amis, elle me supporte tout juste. On s'entend relativement, il se trouve que ces derniers temps nous avons été chacun occupés de notre côté.

L Si tu le dis, elle m'a dit la même chose que toi

A Tu vois, ne cherche pas plus loin

L Alors explique moi pourquoi elle n'est pas dans son état normal, un peu triste, perdue.

A Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a rien, c'est qu'une mauvaise période. Elle est forte. Ca va passer. Occupe toi d'elle. Elle a besoin de toi. Je te laisse, j'ai du travail.

Je suis reparti, un peu surpris par les confidences de Logan. Je ne pensais pas que ce qui s'était passé entre nous aurait affecté Max au point que les gens s'en aperçoivent. Elle que rien ne semblait perturber…En fait, je ne pensais pas que ce qui s'était passé entre nous aurait affecté Max. Il avait du voir quelque chose là où il n'y avait rien ; il n'a jamais rien compris.

Moi même, malgré des efforts, je repensais souvent à cette soirée d'il y a 2 mois. Ce qui me perturbait le plus ce n'était pas sa réaction, elle avait ses chaleurs et dans ces cas là, il ne valait mieux pas qu'un homme se trouve sur son chemin. En tant que série X, j'étais au fait de cet inconvénient.

Ce qui m'empêchait parfois de dormir, c'était que j'avais failli craquer, oui ça affectait les mâles mais quelque part j'avais trouvé ça très agréable…j'avais failli céder à ses avances en en ayant vraiment envie ; s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous, ça n'aurait pas été contre ma volonté, loin de là.

Je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions quant à une éventuelle histoire même uniquement sexuelle avec elle ; ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré. Si, bon d'accord, je m'étais posé la question, c'est vrai, c'est une bombe !

Mais elle me laissait rarement l'approcher, même amicalement, les seuls contact physiques que nous avions, c'était lorsqu'elle me frappait et la seule fois ou il aurait pu se passer quelque chose, nous étions à Manticore avec l'ordre de faire un petit X.

Donc tout semblait être revenu comme au tout début, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés à Manticore et qu'elle ne supportait pas que je sois près d'elle. Ca semblait si loin.

Aujourd'hui c'était presque pire, disons que ça stagnait ; jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle fasse un pas dans ma direction.

Ce jour là, nous étions au centre de commandement, après une réunion. Tout le monde sortait lorsqu'elle m'a retenue.

M Alec, tu peux rester s'il te plait ?

Je discutais avec Mole et ce dernier m'a jeté un regard l'air de dire « toi tu vas avoir des problèmes »

J'ai du attendre que tout le monde soit sorti alors que d'habitude j'étais dehors parmi les premiers, bien souvent dans l'intention de l'éviter d'ailleurs.

Je la fixais, les mains dans les poches ; je n'allais pas lui faciliter les choses.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise à présent alors qu'elle paraissait si sûre d'elle devant nous tout à l'heure...

A …

M …Je voulais…je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ce soir là et je voulais également m'excuser. Je ne l'ai pas fait tout de suite alors que j'aurais dû.

A Tu m'avais encore gardé le sale rôle.

M Ce n'était pas prémédité Alec.

A Ca ne l'est jamais Max.

Je suis sorti encore plus énervé par ses excuses, ça me mettait hors de moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ça me mettait hors de moi.

Max

Lorsque je l'ai revu le lendemain à Jam Pony, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Il m'a à peine dit bonjour ; il était distant. Nous étions tellement froids que tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il ne me laissait pas l'approcher, et au début j'ai été plutôt contente, mais cette situation a perduré. Il passait moins de temps avec nous, avec moi. C'est là que je me suis aperçue que j'étais mal sans lui. Il était important pour mon équilibre, il m'a plus apporté que j'ai bien voulu le dire, il n'a pas toujours été une source d'ennuis, quoique j'en dise.

Quoique je puisse affirmer, il a toujours été là pour moi ; pas complètement comme un ami, mais comme un second. J'aurais mis ma vie entre ses mains, et je sais que même si nos relations ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, je peux toujours la remettre entre ses mains les yeux fermés.

Ca me perturbait et je ne voulais pas me l'avouer ; jusqu'à ce que je doive me rendre à l'évidence que ça me troublait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu ; même Logan s'en était aperçu c'est pour dire

Quelques semaines après « l'incident », un soir où nous étions à Terminal City, il commença à mettre le sujet sur la table.

L Max, je peux te parler…

M Attention !

L Max, j'ai mis mes gants, détends toi ; j'aimerais te parler. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

M De quoi tu parles ?

L Je te parle de toi et d'Alec.

M Il n'y a pas de moi et d'Alec. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

L En effet, et c'est ce qui me dérange.

M Pardon ?

L Tout le monde a vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre vous. On dirait que vous vous évitez, vous ne vous parlez plus.

M Tu connais mes sentiments pour lui, il m'énerve ! Il faut toujours que je le sorte de situations pas possibles ! On a chacun eu nos occupations, on n'a pas le temps de se voir…Je dois retourner au centre de contrôle.

L Max…

M Je n'ai pas le temps !

Je suis partie, je ne voulais plus en parler et de toute façon je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps, il fallait que je m'active. J'avais du travail, un nombre de choses incalculables à préparer et à vérifier: le ravitaillement en nourriture, en armes, organiser Terminal City. Même si les transgéniques pouvaient vivre en dehors, il y avait encore de nombreuses arrivées.

L'espace habitable grandissait toujours plus. Les réseaux électriques, d'eau potable, informatiques commençaient à réellement prendre forme.

Je me noyais sous le travail pour m'occuper l'esprit, il y avait tellement à faire.

En plus de ces problèmes d'organisation, il y avait également cette saleté de virus qui était toujours présent, omniprésent même ! J'essayais de ne pas y penser mais dès que je voyais Logan, ça me sautait au visage. J'avais qu'une peur, c'était de le toucher par erreur, qu'il meurt par ma faute. Je n'étais jamais à l'aise même avec des gants, ma peur était plus forte ; j'avais peur que ça recommence, qu'il s'écroule dans mes bras comme lorsque j'étais revenue de Manticore. Je ne pensais qu'à ça.

Pour le moment nous n'avions pas avancé dans les recherches, nous n'avions aucune piste, aucun médecin n'était capable de trouver un remède et nous avions tellement à faire…Ce n'était pas la priorité du moment.

J'avais l'impression de porter le monde sur mes épaules, je me faisais du souci pour Terminal City, pour Logan qui passait trop de temps ici et qui pouvait tomber malade à tout moment à cause de moi ou de l'atmosphère insalubre pour les normaux, et également pour Alec.

Jusqu'à présent j'avais réussi à tenir mais si d'autres choses se détraquaient, je ne promettais rien.

Bien qu'au début la présence de Logan à mes côtés ait été un soulagement, un soutien, ça ne l'était plus à présent. Bien sûr nous pouvions nous toucher les mains, ça avait été une véritable bouffée d'espoir mais là il me semblait que ça recommençait et c'était même pire.

La torture suprême, pouvoir se toucher du bout des doigts, simplement, seulement et ce depuis environ 5 mois.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, c'est pour cela qu'un jour je pris les choses en main. Nous venions de finir une réunion et je décidais de parler à Alec. Même si entre Logan et moi ce n'était pas simple, il fallait au moins que quelque chose s'arrange ; il fallait qu'entre Alec et moi ça s'arrange.

M Alec, tu peux rester s'il te plait ?

A …

J'étais déjà mal à l'aise et nerveuse et son silence n'arrangea pas les choses. Il avait un regard inquisiteur.

M …Je voulais…je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ce soir là et je voulais également m'excuser. Je ne l'ai pas fait tout de suite alors que j'aurais dû.

A Tu m'avais encore gardé le sale rôle.

M Ce n'était pas prémédité Alec.

A Ca ne l'est jamais Max.

Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire. Il est sorti en claquant la porte, il m'en voulait plus que ce que je croyais. Je croyais que la raison pour laquelle il m'évitait c'était entre autre un certain malaise mais non, il y avait plus.

Lorsqu'il est sorti, ça a été encore un peu plus difficile. Je pensais qu'une discussion allait être un soulagement, la preuve que non.

Après, ça a été pire, toujours plus dur à supporter, je ne le voyais presque plus. Sauf un soir, où il était venu au Crash, une fille est arrivée peu après lui. Elle était grande, brune, élancée. Elle a demandé Alec à la barmaid, elle le cherchait. Il est reparti avec elle assez rapidement.

OC On peut dire que le beau gosse a un goût très sûr en ce qui concerne les femmes

S Il aurait pu nous la présenter.

M Tout à fait son style, vulgaire, en tout cas, pour sortir avec lui, elle ne doit pas être très maligne.

OC Je sens une pointe d'amertume.

M Je vais chercher un autre pichet de bière.

Alec

J'étais dans la salle de bain, je me retournais pour tomber sur elle. Je tenais la serviette mouillée dans ma main droite et d'un coup je ne savais plus ce que j'allais en faire, je ne savais plus rien. Mon bras était ballant le long de mon corps et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder.

_M Alors Alec, tu ne dis plus rien ? Aurais-je réussi à te faire taire et à t'enlever ton petit sourire sarcastique ?_

Elle s'approchait de moi, avançant avec une démarche féline et lorsqu'elle me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser, je la serrais dans mes bras, naturellement, sans que j'aie aucune hésitation. Je sentais son sourire. Elle était entreprenante et je ne faisais rien pour la stopper. Mon t-shirt avait déjà volé, elle l'avait envoyé valdinguer, du moins ce qu'il en restait après qu'elle me l'ait arraché. Mes doigts découvraient la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur, toutes les courbes de son corps.

Je la serrais encore plus contre moi, elle ne touchait plus le sol c'est là que je sentie ses jambes s'enrouler naturellement autour de mes hanches. Je la déposais sur le rebord du lavabo et je m'écartais d'elle pour la regarder. Elle ne me laissait jamais la regarder et là je pouvais en profiter. Elle était si belle, elle ne s'en doutait même pas. Je lui passais une main dans les cheveux, je la vis se passer la langue sur sa lèvre supérieur.

J'allais l'embrasser lorsque je vis une forme dans le reflet du miroir derrière elle.

A Logan !

J'étais dans mon lit, en sueur. C'était toujours le même rêve que je faisais, et ça depuis qu'elle c'était excusée 3 semaines auparavant. Ca me semblait aussi réel que lors de cette soirée chez elle, je sentais encore le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps. Comme toujours, j'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise vis à vis d'elle, de Logan également. Je ne réussis pas me rendormir. Je sortis pour aller boire un coup en ville. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et je connaissais un moyen sympathique de le faire à court terme.

Comme les autres soirs, j'ai rencontré une fille que j'ai ensuite ramenée chez moi.

C'était comme si j'avais besoin de me prouver quelque chose ; il n'y avait qu'elle qui était toujours sur mon dos, qui me trouvait insupportable, qui ne croyait pas en moi. Je crois que j'aurais aimé qu'elle me voit au moins une fois autrement.

Le soir où elle avait vu Angelica, Angela…Helena…bref le soir où elle avait vu cette fille au Crash, Max était froide, comme avant, rien ne semblait transparaître. Elle semblait vraiment me détester. Je l'indifférais.

Au même moment dans un autre appartement en ville.

Max

M Logan !

Je venais de me réveiller, en nage, j'étais dans mon lit, dans mon appartement.

Pourquoi je rêvais de ça ? C'était la culpabilité. Je me sentais coupable envers Alec car j'étais odieuse et que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Et je me sentais coupable vis à vis de Logan….J'avais mis fin à notre histoire, sachant que cette fois ça serait la dernière fois. Pas de mensonge, la seule vérité : ça ne menait nul part, les médecins chercheurs qu'on avait contactés ne trouvaient rien. Lui avait encore de l'espoir mais moi je n'en avais plus. Nous n'avions aucune chance de jamais trouver un vaccin, c'était fini, je ne voulais plus me torturer, m'angoisser par la peur de le tuer par accident. Rester près de lui, était désormais une torture plus qu'un soulagement. Logan avait bien essayé de me raisonner mais j'avais été inflexible. Je savais que cette fois-ci ça serait la dernière fois. Il n'y aurait pas de retour, c'était définitivement fini. Je crois que lui aussi avait fini par en avoir également marre de devoir garder espoir pour deux même s'il ne se l'ait jamais avoué.

Nous nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre ; à force de le repousser par peur de lui faire du mal, pour le protéger, de n'avoir jamais de temps pour lui, pour nous, il avait abandonné.

Logan s'est finalement doucement éloigné de moi. Il était toujours à Seattle, pour moi, pour nous en cas de besoin mais c'était tout.

Je me retrouvais donc seule, sans Logan, sans Alec, seule.

OC qui avait toujours été un soutien et une fervente supportrice de Logan, ne disait plus rien pour que je garde confiance. Elle s'était bien rendue compte que ça me faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Que les choses avaient changées. Elle a alors arrêté de me pousser vers lui.

J'avais toujours des sentiments mais ils étaient devenus synonymes de souffrance.

Tout ces changements me perturbaient et le moyen le plus facile était la colère ; tout me mettait en colère, l'attitude insouciante d'Alec, notamment en sortant tout le temps et en n'étant pas du tout sérieux, ainsi que les bons contacts qu'il entretenait avec tout le monde, Logan y compris.

Ce soir là je m'étais isolée sur le plus haut immeuble de TC et ça me rappela une de mes récentes conversations avec OC.

_OC Mon p'tit chou, il va falloir que t'arrête._

_M De quoi tu parles ?_

_OC Je te parle d'Alec, monsieur beau gosse. Pourquoi tu le traites comme ça ?_

_M …Je ne sais pas quoi dire_

_OC Je vais te dire une chose, tu es très attachée à Alec, bien plus que tu ne veux bien te l'avouer. _

_M Tu dis…_

_OC Laisse moi finir. Je t'ai toujours poussée vers Logan car vous vous aimiez. Je sais que vous vous aimez encore mais je sais également que tu ne veux plus et moi je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse. Si ça doit être avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça sera quelqu'un d'autre._

_M Je ne veux pas parler de Logan_

_OC Il tient beaucoup à toi, plus qu'il te le montre._

_M Logan c'est du passé._

_OC Je te parle d'Alec. Oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il y a quelque chose entre vous. Pourquoi crois tu que Logan ait cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous lorsque tu lui a menti ? Parce que c'était crédible. Et demande toi pourquoi tu es si désagréable avec Alec. Tu es jalouse, jalouse de toutes ces filles qu'il rencontre._

_M Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

_OC Chut ! Pense-y seulement._

Je suis revenue à la réalité. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait fait réfléchir et ça m'empêchait de dormir.

Alec

Ce jour là, Max et moi faisions une inspection dans une aile encore désaffectée de Terminal City. Pourquoi moi ici avec elle ? Je ne sais pas.

Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, elle était énervée, sur la défensive, presque odieuse, rectification : elle était odieuse ; mais bien entendu elle ne l'était qu'avec moi. Et aujourd'hui je décidais que ça suffisait, il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

A Bon, qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu me mènes la vie dure depuis quelque temps et j'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeurs.

M Quoi ! Je te mène la vie dure ? C'est une blague ?

Elle m'envoya son point droit dans la mâchoire mais je bloquais son bras avant que son poing ne m'atteigne. Elle me regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux ; elle m'en voulait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'allais le savoir.

Je vis que mon regard la dérangeait, elle se dégagea et se mit en position de combat. Chaque coup qu'elle m'envoyait, je le lui rendais. Elle ne se retenait pas mais ses coups portés étaient moins forts que d'habitude.

Je la laissais faire, bloquant une grande part des coups qu'elle m'envoyait. Je lui immobilisais le poignet dans le dos. Elle bascula à l'arrière et me passa par dessus, j'étais désormais devant elle. Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ce conflit et je vis arriver la fin du combat lorsqu'elle levait sa jambe droite.

A Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je connais ton truc. Tu me l'as fait lorsque l'on s'est affrontés sur un ring, tu t'en souviens ? Moi je n'ai pas oublié.

Tout en disant ça, j'attrapais sa cheville et je la fis basculer à l'arrière. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos. J'étais étonné par le fait qu'elle s'était laissée avoir relativement facilement. Je lui sautais dessus et la maintins à terre.

A Alors, je t'écoute. Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Ca a commencé lorsque je t'ai évité de faire une boulette énorme avec le p'tit brun…

Elle commença à gigoter un peu plus sous moi, je sentais son malaise, elle me fusillait du regard.

M Si tu… !

A Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Parce que je t'ai vue dans cet état, parce que je t'ai empêché de t'envoyer en l'air, à cause de Logan ?...A moins que…

M Lâche moi !

Je vis qu'elle se débattait de plus en plus, elle semblait tout à coup avoir qu'une envie c'est de fuir. Je me penchais un peu plus sur elle tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

A A moins que tu m'en veuilles parce que je t'ai repoussée…

Je n'y avais jamais pensé, disons que je me permettais d'y penser maintenant qu'elle n'était plus avec Logan. J'avançais un peu plus, elle était complètement immobile, elle avait l'air d'avoir peur. Je la regardais tout en m'approchant de ses lèvres. C'est là qu'elle m'a fait basculer.

M Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

Elle partit en courant. Je restais seul, par terre, encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Lorsque je quittais enfin la pièce, je vis une boite de tryptophane par terre. Je la ramassais et la tournais entre mes mains, il n'y avait pas de nom du propriétaire. J'étais sûr qu'elle n'était pas là avant qu'on vienne Max et moi. Elle était certainement à elle.

Je décidais d'aller la trouver afin de la lui rendre, si elle l'avait c'est qu'elle en avait besoin. J'allais jusqu'à sa chambre à Terminal City, elle était vide, et quelque peu en désordre. Elle avait dû chercher ses cachets dans toute la chambre.

Je ressortis pour la chercher dans Terminal City, je passais à l'infirmerie, elle n'était pas là. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je rencontrais Mole dans le poste de commandement.

A Mole, est ce que tu as vu Max ?

Mo Oui, elle est partie en moto. Elle avait quelque chose à faire en ville.

J'ai rapidement fait demi tour, je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine où j'ai pris une bouteille de lait. Je suis ensuite sorti en courant et j'ai sauté sur ma moto ; il fallait que je la retrouve.

J'ai filé. Lorsque je me suis arrêté devant chez elle, sa moto était garée juste en bas.

J'ai grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'ai couru jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, elle n'était pas fermée, juste poussée. Je l'ai trouvée couchée, recroquevillée sur le sol, les yeux fermés, elle était secouée de spasmes violents.

Je me suis précipitée vers elle.

A Maxie !

M Alec, …je ne suis pas en état…

A Laisse moi faire

Je me suis accroupi près d'elle, j'ai sorti le tryptophane et la bouteille de lait. Je lui ai relevé la tête et je lui ai fait avaler les cachets avec le lait.

Je l'ai ensuite laissée pour aller faire chauffer le reste de lait ; c'était plus efficace chaud. Lorsque je suis revenu près d'elle, les spasmes semblaient moins violents mais tout aussi nombreux. Elle était toujours dans la même position.

Je m'approchais doucement, je commençais à la prendre dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit mais elle n'était pas du même avis.

A Allez Maxie, tu seras mieux dans ton lit.

M Je peux y aller toute seule.

Je la lâchais, elle se relevait difficilement et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre. Je la regardais, elle ne voulait jamais se sentir faible, surtout en face de moi. Je ne la quittais pas de yeux ; c'est là qu'elle s'effondra. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. J'allais la porter qu'elle le veuille ou non. C'était bizarre de la sentir si faible dans mes bras. Je ne l'avais jamais tenue comme ça contre moi, si serrée.

A Oui, je sais, tu veux te débrouiller seule. Laisse moi t'aider, au moins pour te mettre au lit.

M Alec…

A Après je te laisse c'est promis.

J'entrais dans sa chambre, je n'y avais jamais été. La pièce était relativement nue, plongée dans l'obscurité, pas de fioriture, elle lui ressemblait et je pouvais sentir son odeur. Son lit était au milieu. Je la posais, lui enlevais ses chaussures et sa veste.

C'est là que je l'entendis, d'une toute petite voix.

M Merci

A Je reviens, je vais te chercher du lait chaud.

Je retournais dans la cuisine, remplis un bol de lait et retournais la voir.

A Maxie, je t'ai posé ton bol de lait chaud à côté. Je te laisse.

M Reste avec moi…s'il te plait

Je la regardais en me demandant si j'avais bien entendu.

M Me laisse pas s'il te plait.

Je la regardais, je m'approchais du lit, elle s'est un peu décalée, toujours en tremblant. Je me suis assis, adossé contre le mur. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise ; nous n'entretenions pas ce genre de relation avec Max, j'en avais rêvé mais maintenant que ça arrivait, ça me déroutait complètement.

Elle continuait à trembler et pour atténuer ses tremblements, je la pris finalement dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi. Elle ne dit rien et se blottit encore plus contre moi. Je me laissais glisser pour finalement être complètement allongée sur le lit, Max lovée dans mes bras.

Je la sentie doucement se calmer, je n'étais pas très à l'aise mais petit à petit, je sentis nos deux corps se détendre au contact de l'autre.

Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie, je sentais seulement son souffle dans mon cou ; elle était exténuée. Lorsque j'ai voulu la laisser seule après qu'elle se soit endormie, je me suis aperçu qu'elle était accrochée à moi et que je ne pouvais finalement pas la laisser. Elle m'enveloppait de son odeur, nos jambes étaient entrelacées, cette évidence était à nouveau présente. Je me suis finalement assoupi contre elle.

Max

Il m'avait suivie dans cette aile de Terminal City, il n'y avait personne d'autre et j'étais pressée, je n'avais pas trop le temps d'attendre alors il m'a suivie.

Nous étions tous les deux silencieux lorsqu'il a interrompu notre silence.

A Bon, qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu me mènes la vie dure depuis quelques temps et j'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeurs

Il était gonflé ! Il m'énervait, j'ai eu envie de lui en mettre une. Nous avons commencé à nous battre mais mes crises avaient recommencé et je me fatiguais un tout petit peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Je pensais m'en débarrasser comme je l'avais fait sur le ring mais…

Lorsqu'il m'a dit _« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je connais ton truc. Tu me l'as fait lorsque l'on s'est affronté sur un ring, tu t'en souviens ? Moi je n'ai pas oublié. »_

J'étais déjà par terre. Il me maintenait fermement au sol.

J'étais très mal à l'aise, il était si proche de moi, et quand il a commencé à poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je me dégage et vite. Il ne fallait pas qu'il continue de parler. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de fuir et il le vit. Quand je l'ai entendu dire cette phrase, je me suis tout à coup immobilisé.

A A moins que tu m'en veuilles parce que je t'ai repoussée…

Il l'avait dit et je le savais déjà, je m'en étais rendu compte à force de réfléchir. Je savais que ce soir là chez moi, je le voulais lui. Pas parce qu'il était là mais parce que c'était lui. Mon dieu, parce que c'était lui…

Je savais qu'il était avec une femme différente tous les soirs, et c'était en autre chose pour cela que j'étais odieuse, j'étais jalouse. Cindy avait raison, je tenais à lui, pas comme un frère, pas comme un second. Comme une femme tient à un homme.

Il était allongé de tout son poids sur moi, je sentais ses mains tenir mes poignets et il approchait dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes. J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais je n'aimais pas son petit sourire, sa façon sûr de lui qu'il avait de me parler. Je n'allais pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

M Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

Je l'ai repoussé et je suis partie. Il fallait que je parte. Dans le couloir, je me suis aperçue que je n'avais plus la boite de tryptophane dans ma poche, je devais quitter Terminal City mais je devais avant tout aller dans ma chambre, peut être que j'y retrouverai une autre boite.  
J'ai tout fouillé, renversé les tiroirs, soulevé les draps, il n'y avait rien. Il fallait que je parte, j'en avais chez moi à mon appartement.

J'ai croisé Mole, je lui ai à peine parlé, je l'ai même bousculé.

J'ai enfourché ma moto et j'ai filé. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à conduire, mes tremblements allaient recommencer dans peu de temps.

J'ai eu quelques difficultés à attacher ma moto et encore plus à monter les escaliers. J'ai dû mettre cinq bonnes minutes à trouver mes clefs et à ouvrir la porte d'entrer. Je me suis écroulée peu après.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, Alec était là. Il m'a appelé Maxie. Il avait mes pilules, sans lui j'aurais pu tomber dans le coma pour finalement mourir.

Quand il m'a prise dans ses bras, je me suis renfermée à nouveau, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait le dessus, qu'il ait pitié de moi. Alors je l'ai repoussé mais il a finalement gagné. J'ai failli m'écrouler et il m'a rattrapée avant que je ne touche le sol. Je me suis à nouveau retrouvée dans ses bras, j'étais bien, en sécurité, il ne me semblait plus avoir tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Il m'a tendrement serrée contre lui.

Il m'a ensuite déposée sur mon lit et je lui ai simplement dit merci. Lorsque j'ai à nouveau réussi à ouvrir les yeux, il était là.

A Maxie, je t'ai posé ton bol de lait chaud à côté. Je te laisse.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse, alors j'ai mis ma fierté dans ma poche. Il était différent de tout à l'heure dans l'aile désaffectée de Terminal City. Là il se préoccupait de moi, vraiment. Il n'y avait pas d'ironie, pas de sous-entendu alors...

M Reste avec moi s'il te plait.

Il n'a pas répondu, je me suis dit qu'après tout ce que j'avais du lui faire vivre…

M Me laisse pas s'il te plait.

Il est finalement venu me rejoindre après que je me sois un peu décalée. Il s'est d'abord assis sur un coin du lit, il était adossé au mur, pas vraiment à l'aise et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'a prise dans ses bras. Il s'est laissé glisser pour se retrouver allongé juste à côté de moi. Je me suis encore rapprochée de lui, je sentais la chaleur de son corps.

J'ai fini par ne plus trembler. Ma crise était passée, je commençais à me détendre contre lui et je me suis finalement assoupie.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, la pièce était dans le noir complet. La nuit avait dû tomber. Je me sentais mieux et c'est la que j'ai senti la chaleur d'un corps contre le mien. J'étais appuyée sur son épaule. Ma vision s'est modulée à cause l'obscurité et j'ai vu son visage. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ça m'a fait sourire ; j'ai eu envie de passer la main dedans et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai doucement enlevé la main de son torse pour la passer dans ses cheveux. J'allais le refaire lorsque j'ai alors senti un regard posé sur moi et c'est là que j'ai vu son regard.

Alec

« Je me suis réveillé à cause d'une sensation, et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je l'ai vue. Elle a arrêté son geste en l'air. Elle avait l'air assez gênée ; j'ai voulu la serrer un peu plus contre moi. »

Max

« Quand il a resserré son étreinte, je me suis tout à coup raidie, ça me faisait peur. C'était Alec, et pour moi ça compliquait encore les choses. Je crois que j'aurais trouvé ça plus simple si ça s'était passé avec un illustre inconnu »

Alec

« Tant pis, il m'a semblé que… mais non. Je ne la comprendrai jamais. Je suis toujours là pour ses moments de blues, quand elle a besoin de moi, mais c'est tout. D'ici peu de temps elle va se refermer sur elle et me considérer comme elle l'a toujours fait »

Max

« Il va partir et me laisser. La seule chose qui l'empêche encore de s'éloigner de moi, c'est que je sois appuyée sur son bras gauche. »

Alec

« Bizarrement, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait tout faire pour que je parte, elle ne disait rien, elle me regardait, appuyée sur ses coudes, sans rien dire ni rien faire. Elle avait l'air indécise »

Max

« Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose. Il s'était levé à présent, il était debout face à moi. C'était ce moment là ou jamais. »

M Alec, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Alec

« Je la regardais, elle était assise sur le lit, face à moi elle s'était redressée et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je parte. »

A Pourquoi Max ?

M …Et bien…en fait…parce que…

Max

« J'essayais désespérément de trouver une explication, pourquoi ? Il me regardait, surpris. J'étais empêtrée dans mes réflexions quand j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main sur ma joue. Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds, ne répondant absolument pas à son baiser. Il avait été très doux et je n'avais pas du tout réagi »

A Voilà. Tout est dit Max, tu ne me veux pas vraiment. Tu sais bien que je serais là si t'as besoin de quelque chose. A plus tard, sûrement.

M Non ! Reste, donne moi une autre chance, s'il te plait Alec

Alec

« Je ne la comprenais pas. J'étais presque arrivé à la porte de sa chambre quand _Non ! Reste, donne moi une autre chance, s'il te plait Alec_ Je me suis retourné, Max qui demande gentiment…je la regardais, elle gigotait sur son lit, elle était mal à l'aise »

A Max… je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je t'embrasse. Si tu ne fais pas un pas dans ma direction…

Max

« Tout en me parlant, il s'est approché, s'est penché sur moi et m'a embrassé. Là encore il était très doux et dans un sursaut je l'ai attrapé par le cou pour l'attirer à moi. J'avais pris ma décision. Je me suis allongée, l'entraînant avec moi. »

Alec

« Je l'ai à nouveau embrassé, et c'est là qu'elle m'a attrapé par le cou pour m'empêcher de partir. Je me suis retrouvé allongé sur elle. »

Max

« J'ai aimé le poids de son corps s'appesantir sur moi. Je le maintenais fermement contre moi, j'avais trop peur qu'il ne parte. C'est moi qui ai pris les devant en approfondissant ce baiser. Il s'est laissé faire, suivant le mouvement. Je retrouvais cette douceur…et cette chaleur. Quand j'étais dans ses bras j'avais l'impression d'être en feu et j'avais envie de lui transmettre cette chaleur. A son contact, il me semblait que mon corps s'embrasait et je voulais que ça recommence.

Mes mains étaient déjà sous son t-shirt, remontant le long de son dos pour se poser sur ses omoplates et le tenir fermement contre moi. Il a commencé à m'embrasser en suivant ma carotide. Il a été stoppé par mon gilet et a commencé à l'ouvrir. Il me regardait dans les yeux tout en descendant doucement la fermeture éclair. Il a recommencé à m'embrasser en descendant le long de ma gorge, entre mes seins pour s'arrêter à mon nombril. Il s'est redressé. Il était au pied du lit, à genoux, il me regardait et ne disait rien. »

M Alec…qu'est ce qui se passe ?

A Je t'admire.

« Tout en me disant ça, il m'a attrapée par la ceinture de mon pantalon pour m'attirer à lui. Je me suis retrouvée à cheval sur lui. Je lui ai rapidement enlevé son t-shirt, j'ai commencé à caresser son torse ; je suivais le tracé de ses muscles du bout des doigts. Je l'ai senti frissonner sous mes doigts. Il a fait glisser mon gilet le long de mes bras, il m'enlaçait complètement, m'embrassant avec une telle douceur…Mon désir ne cessait d'augmenter et je l'ai finalement fait basculé sur le dos. Il y était allé doucement, nous avancions comme sur des œufs mais je sentais que le feu augmentait chez lui comme chez moi et que bientôt il n'y aurait plus de retenue. »

OC

Lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée. Je me suis méfiée, on avait du se faire cambrioler et comme je ne savais pas s'ils étaient encore là, j'ai sorti une bombe lacrymogène.

Tout était noir, je me suis avancée prudemment et c'est là que j'ai entendu des bruits provenant de la chambre de mon p'tit chou. Ce n'était pas des bruits, plutôt comme des voix, des chuchotements. Je me suis approchée doucement pour me coller à la porte entrebâillée.

Je ne voyais pas grand chose, mais lorsque ma vue s'est habituée à la pénombre, j'ai pu apercevoir deux personnes assises par terre, lui était dos à moi, je pouvais voir son dos puissant et musclé, brillant à cause de la moiteur de la pièce. Il avait des cheveux court, clair, un code barre. Je pouvais apercevoir une autre tête, brune cette fois-ci avec des cheveux long dans le creux de son cou et de chaque côté, l'entourant complètement, de longues jambes nues. Leur respiration se faisait plus haletante, ils remplissaient de leurs gémissements toute la pièce.

Je me suis éloignée en souriant. Max et Alec, enfin elle s'était décidée !

Je suis repartie.

Max

Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin là, je me sentais bien, détendue. Je me suis tournée pour le regarder et c'est là que je me suis aperçue que j'étais seule. J'avais peut-être rêvé…mais non, j'étais nue entre mes draps, j'ai tendu le bras pour toucher la place là où il était peu de temps auparavant c'était encore chaud…il n'était pas là. J'ai tout à coup eu peur, j'étais très déçue ; il m'avait mis dans la même catégorie que toutes les filles avec il avait juste passé une nuit. Il se vengeait de tout ce que je lui avais fait…Non, Max, laisse lui le bénéfice du doute ! Il est peut être simplement dans l'appartement.

Je me suis levée, j'ai enfilé un peignoir et je suis sortie dans le salon.

M Alec ?

OC Il est parti. Je l'ai entendu sortir au moment où je me levais….J'ai trouvé ça pour toi.

J'avais sursauté en entendant la voix d'OC et je n'ai pas réagit tout de suite, ça m'a filé un coup qu'elle me dise ça. Il était parti comme un voleur. J'ai quand même attrapé le bout de papier, il n'avait pas eu le courage de me le dire en face, je pouvais toujours lui accorder le fait qu'il m'avait laissé un mot mais...

J'étais…même pas furieuse, seulement déçue et un peu triste ; je pensais que…

J'ai déplié ce papier.

_Maxie,_

_Je sais bien ce que tu as en tête à ce moment même ; mais tu te trompes. Je ne me suis pas enfui contrairement à ce que tu as du penser et je ne t'ai certainement pas mis dans la même catégorie que ces filles d'une nuit. Tu vois, je te connais mieux que tu crois._

_Il se trouve seulement que même si j'avais envie de rester auprès de toi ce matin, j'avais également quelques courses à faire._

_On se voit tout à l'heure à Jam Pony et de toute façon je t'attends chez moi ce soir et je te promets de ne pas partir la prochaine fois_

_Alec_

J'ai replié ce papier en souriant et je suis allée me préparer pour ma journée à Jam Pony.

Fin


End file.
